Tentukan Pilihanmu, Sasuke
by QIE QIE CHI
Summary: Berbagai macam jenis slight pairing ada disini, ending cerita ini bisa jadi akan berupa angst, tergantung permintaan reader, don't like don't read. But you can give me some flame... :D mind to RnR
1. Chapter 1

Tentukan Pilihanmu, Sasuke

Gendre: romance, hurt comfort, frienship

Pairing: Sasusaku, slight sasuhina, sasuino, sasushion, gaasaku, sasosaku, itasaku, nejihina

Disclaimner: masashi Kishimoto

Warning: berbagai macam jenis slight pairing ada disini, ending cerita ini bisa jadi akan berupa angst, tergantung permintaan reader, don't like don't read. But you can give me some flame... :D

**QIE QIE CHI**

Cinta pertama, yah... semua orang pasti punya yang namanya cinta pertama. Tapi kadang, tidak semua cinta pertama itu akan terasa indah, tidak semua cinta pertama itu akan berakhir bahagia, tidak semua cinta pertama itu berupa sebuah kenangan yang akan selalu membuat kita tersenyum. Tapi yang pasti,cinta pertama itu adalah cinta yang tidak akan pernah bisa terlupakan.

Hari ini, Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis kampung yang terlihat begitu polos dan lugu akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari desa kecil yang letaknya ribuan kilo dari kota besar. Dia akan pergi meninggalkan Konoha, desa kelahirannya dan akan pergi merantau ke Tokyo, kota besar dan _modern_ yang akan menjadi tempat dimana dia akan melanjutkan pelajarannya nanti.

Dari tempat duduknya yang berada disebelah jendela bis yang ditumpanginya, Sakura menatap keluar, menikmati pemandangan desa yang kelak pasti akan sangat ia rindukan.

Selain hendak melanjutkan pelajarannya, Sakura punya alasan lain kenapa dia memilih Tokyo sebagai tempatnya belajar. Ia ingin mengejar cinta pertamanya, Sakura sudah membulatkan tekat, dia akan pergi mengejar orang yang sangat dicintainya itu dan kemudian menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Hmm..." Sakura tersenyum saat membayangkan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan pria yang selama ini sangat dirindukannya.  
_Drtttt..._

_Drrtttt..._

Suara getaran dari ponselnya membuat lamunan gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun tersebut berantakan.

Segera, Sakura membuka tasnya; mengambil ponselnya dan melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk.

_From: Uchiha Itachi_

_To: Haruno Sakura_

_Message: Sakura, apa kau sudah berangkat? Jika nanti kau sudah sampai di tokyo, kau hubungi aku ya? aku akan menjemputmu di stasiun.  
_

Sakura tersenyum bahagia saat membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh Itachi, mantan teman sekelas yang sudah setahun tidak pernah ditemuinya.  
secepat kilat, dengan perasaan yang dipenuhi kehangatan dan kebahagiaan, Sakura membalas pesan dari Itachi, teman seangkatan sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

_From: Haruno Sakura_

_To: Uchiha Itachi  
Message: Aku sudah ada di bis Itachi, mungkin aku akan sampai jam delapan malam nanti, nanti kalau sudah hampir sampai di stasiunnya, aku akan segera menghubungimu. :D_

Sebentar lagi, Sakura akan melihat senyum Itachi yang begitu dirindukannya.

**QIE QIE CHI**

Semua orang, tidak peduli siapapun itu, dia akan pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta pertama dan akan pernah merasakan sebuah kekecewaan akibat cinta.  
semua orang pasti merasakannya, tanpa terkecuali Sasuke.  
Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah sosok pria yang terlihat begitu sempurna. Dia tampan, kaya, pintar, jago olah raga, baik hati meski sifatnya sedikit dingin. Dia begitu terkenal dan disukai banyak orang, banyak wanita yang mengkaguminya dan berharap untuk bisa menjadi kekasihnya.

Tapi dibalik segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya, dibalik semua pujian, kekaguman yang selalu diterimanya, Sasuke tetaplah seorang manusia biasa yang tidak bisa lepas dari cinta dan kekecewaan.  
ya, sosok sempurna itu pernah sekali merasakan bagaimana indahnya jatuh cinta.

Dia begitu mencintai dan menyanjungi cinta pertamanya tersebut, dia begitu mengharapkan wanita itu sebagai pasangan hidupnya dikemudian hari, Sasuke begitu mencintainya, tapi sayang. Ada satu kenyataan pahit yang harus ia telan mentah-mentah.

Gadis cantik yang sejak kelas satu sma dipujanya itu, tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar teman dekat. Pernah satu kali Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya dan kemudian langsung ditolak.

Sekarang,sudah dua tahun sejak peristiwa penolakan tersebut, Sasuke dan cinta pertamanya sudah lulus sekolah, dan tinggal beberapa hari lagi, dia akan berstatus sebagai mahasiswa baru disalah satu universitas paling terkenal di tokyo.

Cintanya ditolak. Tapi meskipun begitu, perasaannya pada gadis tidak pernah pudar. Sasuke begitu mencintainya dan tidak pernah bisa untuk melupakannya.

Karena rasa cintanya yang begitu besar itu, Sasuke rela menolak tawaran ayahnya untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negeri dan memilih untuk kuliah saja di tokyo, di universitas yang sama dengan cinta pertamanya, meski beda jurusan.

"Hinata, sekali lagi, aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan cintamu." Sasuke berbaring dikamarnya sambil menatap sebuah bingkai foto. Dibingkai foto berukuran 4R tersebut, terpajang jelas foto dia berdua dengan seorang gadis manis berambut lurus panjang yang begitu cantik mempersona.  
Sasuke mencium pelan bingkai foto tersebut dan kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Hinata..." gumamnya pelan.

_Tok..._

_Tok..._

_Tok..._

Suara ketukan pintu, membuat lamunan Sasuke yang sedang asyiknya membayangkan Hinata langsung bunyar.  
"Hesh... "

Sasuke mengeluh pelan dan kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya untuk membuka pintu. Sasuke tahu, pasti yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya itu adalah Itachi, kakak laki-lakinya.

_Srekkk..._

Pintu kamarnya ia buka, terlihat Itachi yang berdiri didepannya kamarnya, Sasuke menatap kakak laki-lakinya itu dari atas sampai bawah, malam ini ada yang berbeda dari itachi,dia terlihat memakai pakaian yang rapi dan tidak biasanya pria itu memakai jaket tebal ditengah musim panas seperti sekarang ini.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau ingin kemana, _Aniki_?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Sasuke, hari ini temanku dari Konoha akan datang dari Konoha dan mungkin selama beberapa hari akan menginap di rumah kita, sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputnya di stasiun."  
"Terus?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan itachi.  
"Selama dia tinggal di rumah kita, dia akan tidur di kamarmu, jadi kau beres-bereskan barangmu sekarang dan bawa ke kamarku. Selama dia disini kita akan tidur satu kamar."  
penjelasan Itachi membuat Sasuke langsung membulatkan matanya.  
rasa keberatan muncul, Sasuke tidak suka kamarnya ditempati oleh orang asing, meskipun itu adalah teman kakaknya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak dia saja yang tidur denganmu _aniki_? Aku tidak mau pindah kamar." Sasuke protes sambil menunjukkan wajah tidak sukannya.  
"Tidak mungkin aku menyuruhnya tidur denganku, Sasuke. "  
"Kenapa? Apa dia _Gay_,hingga kau jadi takut untuk tidur dengannya?" tebak Sasuke asal-asalan.  
Wajah Itachi sontak langsung memerah, pria berusia dua puluh satu tahun tersebut langsung menjitak kepala adiknya.  
"_Ittaiii!"_ Dan membuat Sasuke seketika langsung menjerit kesakitan. Didepan kakak laki-lakinya, Sasuke memang tidak pernah menjaga imej, karena sesungguhnya sosok Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah sosok yang benar-benar sedingin es batu,seperti yang selalu diperlihatkannya didepan muka umum.

"Temanku itu seorang gadis, Sasuke. Aku tidak mungkin menyuruhnya tidur satu kamar denganku, bisa-bisa ayah memenggal kepalaku hidup-hidup."  
Dan mendengar penjelasan Itachi yang terakhir itu, Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain pasrah. Selama-beberapa hari,dia akan tidur bersama sang kakak.

**QIE QIE CHI**

Akhirnya Sakura sudah sampai di stasiun tokyo,gadis cantik itu berdiri menyandar di dinding. Sesekali, ia melihat jam tangan dan ponsel untuk melihat jam dan mengecek apakah ada sms yang masuk. Sungguh, gadis itu benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sang pujaan hatinya.

Matanya tidak berhenti melihat sekeliling, berharap dia segera menemukan sosok pria tampan yang akan berjalan mendekatinya.

Sepuluh menit menunggu, akhirnya sosok pria yang ditunggu-tunggu muncul, wajahnya langsung cerah dan senyum bahagia langsung terukir indah.  
"Sakura!" Itachi sedikit berteriak memanggil nama Sakura, ia tersenyum tipis dan langsung mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa segera sampai dihadapan Sakura.

Sungguh, saat melihat pria tampan tersebut mendekat padanya, jantung Sakura berdetak begitu kencang,hatinya menghangat, Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

'_Itachi-kun, akhirnya aku bisa kembali melihatmu._' kata Sakura membatin

"Maaf, aku telat. Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Itachi saat ia sudah ada didepan Sakura.  
"Engg..." Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, hm..."

"Kau... apa kabar?" tanya Itachi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, mungkin hendak menghilangkan rasa canggung yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Maklum saja, sudah hampir satu tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, saya sangat baik," jawab Sakura. "kau sendiri?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Seperti yang kau lihat juga." Itachi tersenyum jahil, dan sesaat kemudian mereka langsung tertawa.

Bagi Sakura, penampilan Itachi sekarang sedikit berubah dari sebelumnya, pria itu terlihat sedikit lebih berisi dan tampak lebih dewasa dari saat mereka masih duduk dibangku sekolah. Jujur saja, dimata Sakura saat ini, Itachi terliha begitu keren.

Bagi Itachi sendiri, Sakura juga terlihat sedikit berbeda. Gadis didepannya kini terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Gadis itu juga terlihat jauh lebih kalem dan pendiam. Tapi, aura sifat polos Sakura masih terpancar jelas diraut wajah cantiknya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, kau terlihat semakin cantik."Itachi memuji Sakura dan membuat gadis itu tersipu malu.

"Kau juga terlihat lebih keren,meski bertambah gemuk." Sakura berkata sambil menatap mata Itachi yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Mereka akhirnya bertemu, dan ini adalah awal dari perjuangan Sakura untuk mencoba mendapatkan Hati Itachi.

Dia tidak tahu,apakah usahanya nanti akan berhasil atau tidak, yang pasti... Sakura tetap akan berusaha semampunya.

'_Aku begitu menncintai Itachi...'_

Bersambung

Terima kasih sudah bersedia untuk mampir di fic saya.

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya...

Kritik dan saran dari anda semua akan selalu saya nantikan.:D


	2. Chapter 2

Tentukan Pilihanmu, Sasuke

Gendre: romance, hurt comfort, frienship

Pairing: Sasusaku, slight sasuhina, sasuino, sasushion, gaasaku, sasosaku, itasaku, nejihina

Disclaimner: masashi Kishimoto

Warning: berbagai macam jenis slight pairing ada disini, ending cerita ini bisa jadi akan berupa angst, tergantung permintaan reader, don't like don't read. But you can give me some flame... :D

**QIE QIE CHI**

Bagi Sasuke,Hinata adalah sosok gadis paling sempurna yang pernah ia temui. Sejak pertama kali melihat Hinata dihari pertamanya masuk sekolah tiga tahun yang lalu, Sasuke sudah benar-benar jatuh hati. Hal pertama yang membuatnya terpesona pada sosok gadis pendiam itu adalah wajah cantiknya yang begitu menawan, senyum manisnya yang begitu menggoda, dan kemudian... Saat dirinya sudah mengenal Hinata lebih lama, perasaan kagum dan cintanya semakin bertambah besar. Sifat Hinata yang pendiam dan kepintarannya yang berada diatas rata-rata, sungguh benar-benar membuat Sasuke semakin dalam mencintainya.

Ya... Hinata memang sosok gadis sempurna idaman semua orang,termasuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke, perkenalkan... ini adalah teman yang tadi aku bilang. Namanya Sakura,meskipun kalian masuk kuliah ditahun yang sama, tapi dia lebih tua dua tahun darimu, jadi kau harus hormat padanya." Sasuke berdiri didepan Itachi dan seorang gadis yang berdiri disamping kakak laki-lakinya tersebut.

Pria itu melihat sang gadis yang dibawa Itachi dari atas sampai bawah, meneliti setiap penampilan gadis mantan teman sekelas kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Dan Sakura, Ini adalah adik yang sering kuceritakan padamu," kata Itachi sambil memandang Sakura yang kini terlihat menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan tertarik dengan pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Hm... " Sakura tersenyum."adikmu, benar-benar keren Itachi," kata Sakura kemudian.

"Hah..." Itachi mengeluh, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan mulai Sakura. Jangan jadikan adikku ini sebagai korban php darimu." Itachi mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura,dan membuat gadis itu langsung tertawa canggung. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura dan Itachi hanya bisa bengong tidak mengerti.

'_Meskipun dia keren, tapi dimataku kau jauh lebih keren, Itachi.'_ Sakura membatin sambil menikmati setiap usapan yang yang Itachi berikan padanya.

"Hai,Sasuke... senang bertemu denganmu, dulu, Itachi sering bercerita tentang kau. Akhirnya sekarang aku benar-benar bisa bertemu denganmu, Salam kenal." Sakura menghulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda kalau dia ingin berkenalan dengan Sasuke.

"Kuharap_ aniki_ tidak menceritakan hal yang aneh-aneh tentangku, Salam kenal Sakura-_neechan_." Sasuke menyambut huluran tangan Sakura.

Menurut Sasuke, dilihat dari segi manapun, Sakura adalah sosok gadis yang cantik, kesan pertamanya saat melihat gadis itu adalah dia terlihat anggun,entah kenapa sosok Sakura yang terlihat sedikit pemalu namun ramah tersebut mengingatkannya pada sosok Hinata.

"Sakura, kau pasti capek kan? Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar. Ayo..." Itachi mengambil koper Sakura dan mengajak gadis itu untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Hai..." Sakura mengangguk dan segera mengikuti langkah Itachi, tapi sebelumnya, ia membungkuk sejenak untuk memberi hormat pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sekarang diitinggal sendirian,hanya melihat dan kemudian beranjak pergi ke kamar kakaknya yang selama beberapa hari nanti akan menjadi tempat tidurnya juga.

**QIE QIE CHI**

"_Drrrttt..."_ Baru saja Sasuke hendak masuk kedalam kamar Itachi, ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan kalau ada pesan yang baru saja masuk. Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian mengecek pesan masuknya.

_From: Hinata-hime_

_To: Sasuke_

_Sasuke-kun, apa hari ini kau sibuk? Kalau tidak, kita ngumpul yuk? Aku, Sai dan shika akan menunggu ditempat biasa. :D_

Wajah Sasuke sejenak langsung berubah ceria saat melihat isi pesan dan siapa yang barusan mengiriminya pesan.

Hinata mengajaknya ketemuan, sungguh Sasuke benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia. Ya, meskipun di tempat itu nanti,dia tidak hanya akan berdua dengan Hinata, tapi... tetap saja Sasuke senang.

Pria yang baru saja berumur tujuh belas tahun tersebut langsung menyambar jaket kulitnya, mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya, kemudian langsung pergi menuju tempat dimana dia akan berkumpul bersama teman sepermainannya. Tidak lupa sebelum dia pergi, sasuke membalas terlebih dahulu pesan dari Hinata.

_From: Sasuke_

_To: Hinata-Hime_

_Baiklah._

Sasuke memang selalu singkat dalam mengirim ataupun membalas pesan pada Hinata, hal itu dilakukannya bukan karena dia tidak suka sms-an. Hanya saja, setiap kali ia mencoba membalas dengan pesan yang lebih panjang, ada ketakutan yang muncul dalam benaknya. Rasa takut, kalau-kalau Hinata tidak menyukai pesan darinya.

Sakura menatap seluruh ruang kamar yang sekarang ditempatinya, kamar itu sangat besar, rapi dan ia sangat menyukainya.

Saat ia melihat kasur yang berada di tepi jendela, tanpa ba bi bu gadis itu berjalan mendekat dan langsung menghempaskan pantatnya pada kasur yang terlihat begitu empuk tersebut.

Ia tersenyum lebar, Sakura benar-benar menyukai kamar ini.

"Kasurnya benar-benar lembut," kata Sakura pada Itachi yang saat ini sedang duduk di kursi belajar adiknya.

"Ya, semoga kau betah tinggal disini,Sakura..." kata Itachi, Sakura tersenyum dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hm... pasti. Aku akan sangat betah, maaf ya? aku jadi merepotkanmu seperti ini."

"Aku sudah terbiasa direpotkan olehmu," kata Itachi bercanda. Sakura langsung memasang wajah kesal dan kemudian ... "kau suka kan ku repotkan seperti ini? Hahahahaha," kata Sakura sambil menjelirkan lidahnya.

Itachi langsung memasang wajah bosan yang sengaja dibuat-buat.

"Bukan suka, tapi terbiasa."

Sakura tertawa.

"Hm... ya, kau terbiasa. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu sampai sekarang, aku selalu bergantung padamu. Selalu meminta bantuanmu dalam banyak hal. Aku sangat terhutang budi padamu, Itachi..."

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji pada orang tuamu, kalau aku akan selalu membantumu?"

Sakura tersenyum lemah, ya... Itachi selalu membantunya, hanya karena alasan janji. Karena Sakura adalah sahabatnya, tidak pernah lebih.

"Besok aku akan mulai mencari aparment murah untuk jadi tempat tinggalku. Aku janji, aku tidak akan lama-lama kok menumpang dengamu."

Itachi hanya tersenyum, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kalau kau belum mendapatkan tempat tinggal, kau bisa tinggal disini. Sudahlah, kau harus istirahat. Aku tinggal ya?"

Sakura mengangguk,sambil menatap kepergian Itachi.

'_Itachi, kapan kau bisa melihatku lebih dari sekedar sahabat?'_

**QIE QIE CHI**

Dulu Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Hinata adalah empat sekawan yang tidak pernah terpisahkan. Mereka selalu bersama dan selalu kompak. Ya, mereka adalah teman sejati.

Saat masih sekolah, hubungan mereka benar-benar baik, kemanapun mereka akan selalu bersama. Tapi semua berubah sejak timbul cinta diantara mereka.

Cinta segi tiga muncul dan mulai memperkeruh persahabatan yang sudah terjalin.

Sasuke mencintai Hinata. seluruh siswa disekolahnya, baik adik kelas maupun kakak kelas, bahkan sampai guru, sudah mengetahui soal cintanya Hinata. Siswi tercantik dan kedua terpintar di sekolah mereka setelah Shikamaru. Tapi kemudian, kabar lain muncul ditelinga Sasuke.

Sai, teman yang paling dekat dengannya, juga jatuh hati pada Hinata. Dan sejak itu, persahabatan diantara mereka, tidak bisa sehangat dulu. Meskipun kisah cinta masa sekolah mereka berakhir dengan penolakan, Hinata menolak cinta keduanya, agar persahabatan mereka tetap terjaga. Tapi, tetap saja, gading yang sudah retak... tidak akan mungkin bisa kembali utuh.

Sampai sekarang, meskipun mereka berempat selalu bersama-sama, tapi hubungan Sasuke dan Sai tetap terlihat renggang.

Sasuke masih menyimpan rasa kecewa dan benci pada teman yang pernah menusuknya dari belakang tersebut.

"Oi Sasuke!" Begitu Sasuke memasuki kedai ramen, ia langsung mendengar namanya dipanggil. Pria itu menoleh ke kanan, dan langsung tersenyum tipis.

Disana, di meja paling ujung. Sudah ada ketiga temannya yang menunggu. Di tengah-tengah Sai dan Shikamaru, duduk seorang gadis manis berambut panjang, yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Ya.. Hinata berdiri ditengah-tengah kedua temannya dan menatapnya.

'_Hinata...'_

"Kau terlambat, Sasuke-kun." Suara lembut yang keluar dari bibir tipis gadis pujaannya itu menghangatkan hati Sasuke. Sungguh, Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis ini.

Bersambung...

Hai... ketemu lagi dengan saya. :D

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah sudi meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca sampai bahkan mereview fic ini. Saya sangat senang...

Terima kasih minna...

Special thanks: Febri Feven, TheMagicGirl1, desypramitha26, ay, SasuSaku, lala

Balas pertanyaan yang masuk:

Ini fic SasuSaku? Iya, ini adalah fic sasusaku yang diselingi dengan beberapa sligh pair lain.

Ini pairnya apa ya ? Aku berharap kalau ini SasuHina: ini adalah pair Sasusaku, tapi ending ceritanya bisa saja sasuhina, tergantung maunya reader nanti. :D

gmna akhirnya y? : saya tidak tahu gimana akhirnya, hehehehehehe tapi saya udah menyiapkan jalan ceritanya, dan beberapa jenis ending, pokoknya nanti tergantung reader mau ending yang seperti apa. :D

balas untuk saran:

Saran aja, klo mau masukin pair cukup sasuke saja, nggak usah ada sakura hinata atau itachi. Kan isi cerita udah ada di cantumin semua slight pairnya,, lagipula fic ini nggak fokus pada 1 pair utama

- terima kasih sarannya, tapi maaf ya? saya emank sengaja memasukkan chara lain juga. Karena disini karakter utamanya bukan hanya Sasuke,tapi juga Sakura. Saya sengaja masukin Hinata dan Itachi juga, karena saya tidak mau reader merasa tertipu nantinya, karena diawal, fic ini emank banyak hints sasuhina dan itaSakunya.

Mungkin banyak yang akan bingung dengan fic ini, dan bingung kenapa saya bilang fic ini tergantung reader.

Hm.. saya bilang kayakgitu, karena saya akan membuat ending ini, tergantung review yang saya terima. Dari chapter pertama sampai satu chapter sebelum chapter terakhir nantinya, saya akan menghitung, berapa banyak reader yang ingin cerita ini berakhir dengan Sasusaku,Sasuhina,Itasaku, atau yang lainnya.

Maaf jika kalian tidak suka.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih... :D 


End file.
